You've Already Got Me
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You become jealous when you see your friend, Jerome cracking jokes with one of the Grayson girls at the circus. Upset, you storm back to your house and when Jerome comes over to your place, he finds you curled up in your bed. When he finds out what's bothering you, he has a good idea of what could cheer you up.


You were on your way to visit the ginger one night when you saw something that made your stomach twist in knots. You stopped dead in your tracks when you heard him cracking jokes and laughing with one of the Grayson girls on the circus grounds. A frown was quick to mar your features as you watched from a far distance. You didn't know why you bothered watching the way the young woman's dimples peeked through at the corners of her mouth or the way his grin widened as he made her giggle.

Whatever the next thing he said must have been the funniest joke ever told because she was laughing so much that she was nearly breathless, and she reached over to throw her hand down on his shoulder as she did. That was it.

Your heart throbbed heavily in your chest upon the sight and you lingered for a moment too long before you walked off, eyes still focused on them even as you left the scene until they were completely out of sight. You quickly found yourself running back home so you could suffer in silence about what you just witnessed, wanting nothing more than to crawl up under the comfort of your blanket and hide there until this feeling went away.

You two were just friends, he wasn't even yours, so you didn't have a right to be envious of the girl he was merely conversing with, but it still hurt, a lot more than you wish it did. As you made your way to your house, your feet didn't stop its rapid movements even for a second, you were too concentrated on hiding from the rest of the world so no one could see you like this, all crumpled up and frail.

When you made it to the safe cradle of your bed, you scrambled on it until you reached for the blanket and flung it over your entire body. You heaved a deep sigh, blinking away the tears that threatened to come pouring out but you wouldn't allow them because you didn't want to feel more pathetic than you already did. You rolled on your side, trying to erase the image of them together in your mind but to no avail, they still kept popping up every time you attempted to distract yourself with any other thoughts. You didn't think that Jerome, the one you had been yearning for as long as you could remember, would ever want you when he could likely have any girl he wanted. That idea made you think up every single one of your insecurities and the next thing you knew, you were making a list of all the things you didn't like about yourself.

You hugged the blanket closer to yourself, wanting nothing more than to nap the day away so you wouldn't have to think about this for a second longer. You remained there on the bed, completely restless, and shifted around in an attempt to find a comfortable position but that didn't seem to work out so well. You whined in defeat and that was when there was a loud tap on your door.

You pulled the blanket off enough so that it only reached under your chin before you called out, "Come in!"

The door opened instantly at that and then came in the ginger, a wide smile on his face as he peeked his head in to look at you, but you didn't return it, instead you faced the wall and uttered a quiet, "Hey."

"Hey right back to you," he replied with a low chuckle. "You don't mind if I just left myself in right?" he asked, but by the time he did, he was already inside of your room.

"Sure, you're here already," you mumbled under your breath and continued to gaze at the wall in front of you, not even glancing his way.

"Okay," he drawled, chuckling and finding this uncomfortable situation to be humorous nonetheless. He perched himself at the end of your bed, his body near your feet. "What did I do this time?" he questioned, a smug smirk turning the corners of his mouth.

"I was about to take a nap but obviously you're here and rudely interrupted that," you said matter-of-factly, and he snorted, leaning forward and his hand reached to grab your chin, pulling it forward so that your eyes met his.

"Why the sass?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow. "You on the rag or something? You don't have to hide that from me," he laughed as his crinkled eyes locked on yours, and it made your heart thump loudly in your chest, making you forget for a second why you were so upset in the first place. You merely shook your head, wondering how long it would be until he figured it out. He was a clever one, and he always knew when something was bothering you and what exactly it was without you even having to say it. You two were just that close, and that was one of the many reasons why you didn't want to admit what was wrong.

"I don't really want to talk about it," you muttered, and he allowed your chin to drop, his fingers slipping away and returning to his side.

"C'mon, don't leave me in the dark here, dollface, you know I don't really like it here, not unless you're there," he teased, poking at your shoulder to see how you would react and you merely looked down at the bed sheets just to avoid his stare.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," you repeated in a murmur, eyes drifting shut for a moment and then that image you were trying to desperately push away, returned yet again.

"Didn't see you today, I thought that was kind of strange," he shrugged before he reached his hand out to stroke the curve of your shoulder, fingers pressing against the skin, and it made heat spread across your cheeks almost immediately in response, wishing that the simplest of touches coming from him didn't have such an effect on you.

"Didn't feel like coming over I guess," you told him before you uttered a long sigh.

"Well you're gonna have to talk to me, sooner or later, because I'm not going anywhere, so don't even try to kick me out," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and he pressed his chin to the length of your arm, looking down at your face with a wide smile stretched across his.

"I just saw something today that made me feel really pathetic, okay? Happy now?" you blurted out, hoping he would drop it but knowing full well that he wouldn't, especially after hearing that. He lifted his head up from your arm, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked, eyes narrowed as he pulled your chin back to him again so that you would look him in the eye when you spoke. "You can tell me anything you know that," he promised, a chuckle spilling from his lips because he found this situation to be amusing. "And if you don't speak up, we'll be here all day, until I figure it out, of course."

"I just feel like I'm not all that great," you admitted without giving it much thought, your mouth moving before your brain could catch up, "there's nothing special about me, and when I saw you talking to that girl-"

He cut you off the second he heard the last word, and then he was able to piece it all together why you were behaving this way. "Wait, are you jealous?" he questioned, bursting out in laughter.

"What? I-"

"You're jealous," he interrupted you again and chuckled loudly like it was the funniest thing. He quickly added, "Of that Grayson girl, huh? The one I was talking to earlier, which I'm assuming you saw," he continued laughing after he finished.

You were not very fond of being teased, especially about something like this, that involved your insecurities but he never took anything seriously so you shouldn't be surprised. "She's really pretty, and she probably likes you," you said meekly, finding it difficult to hold anything back now that he knew.

"Don't have an interest in her, not even a little. Dollface, you don't have to compete with anyone, or get all misty on me about how you think I'm going to propose to her," he jested, still snickering about it, and then he crawled over to the left side of your bed so he was in your sights which made your heart catch in your throat that he was this close, that if he just moved an inch his body would be against yours.

"But are you sure? She seemed to be really enjoying your company, and you clearly enjoy hers," you replied as he scooted closer to you, his eyes never leaving yours which made it a little difficult to speak but you still managed. You stared back, finding it all too easy to get lost in those deep, piercing eyes of his.

"She's just an acquaintance, someone I work with, nothing more," he told you, smirk widening as he noticed the look of relief spread across your features and the small smile that joined it. "I only got eyes for you, doll, no one else, and you're seriously another level of stupid if you didn't know that already," he taunted, and your eyes fixated on him, your heart speeding up at such a frantic pace you were almost sure he could hear it being this close.

"Oh," you paused for a long moment before you added in a bashful tone, "you really feel that way?"

"Yes, I got a thing for girls who are stupid like you," he teased in a playful tone so you knew he was joking but you still felt really stupid just like he said. He liked you, he really did, it was real, you had nothing to worry about. What a relief that was. "You're gorgeous, and so much more fun. You don't ever have to compete with another person on this earth when you're that cute," he said and pressed his finger against the tip of your nose, accentuating his point by the way your nose scrunched up immediately at the gesture which made him laugh. "And just for the sake of being cheesy, you take my breath away," he added with a smug smile.

"Jerome," you breathed, unable to find the right words or any words in general besides his name. There was a short silence between you two after the laughing ceased, which made you feel like your heart was going to beat right out of your chest, skin prickling with the anticipation of what was going to happen next.

"Why don't I show you exactly what I mean huh?" he suggested. You were all for that.

You kissed him then, before he was able to make the first move. Your hand reached behind his head and your fingers tightened in his hair to press his lips firmly against yours. A faint noise escaped the back of your throat that sounded rather pleased, and just like that you were lost in the moment. Love and desire and the desperate need you had for him overtook you and he gently grasped the back of your neck in order to take control of the kiss. It was oh-so reassuring of any concerns that you had left about what he felt for you.

Holding each other close, you both continued to kiss each other deeply. You matched his passion just as strongly and even fought with him for dominance at one point, catching his bottom lip ever so slightly between your teeth. The mixture of pleasure and that little bit of pain was enough to cause him to nearly lose all sense of control, and he let out a deep groan as he laid you back further on the bed, breaking the kiss then.

"Why do you have to be so fucking cute?" he said with a low chuckle as he made his way on top of your body, the heat of his pressed against your own, making you shudder at the much needed contact. Surely this must be part of a dream. You let yourself sink back into it only to be pulled out again when his lips sought and found yours.

His tongue explored the shape of your lips, seeking entry. You relaxed your mouth, shivering as his questing tongue slid in and met the tip of his. The kiss burned against your lips, banishing all thoughts of a dream. You returned it, intensifying the pressure, nipping at the tip of his tongue. Your hand slipped to the back of his head, winding your fingers into the silk of his hair, holding his lips fiercely against yours.

He parted from your lips only to say, "You're the prettiest little thing, you know that? You fucking drive me crazy."

Your lips captured his lower lip and drew it between your teeth. You nibbled it gently and then released it to whisper a simple, "Thank you."

His laugh thundered through his chest before his lips claimed yours once more, harder this time, clamping down to steal the very breath from your lungs. You dug your fingers into his thick hair, pulling his mouth down even harder, making the soft skin of your lips tingle and redden. His tongue thrust deep into your mouth and yours was quick to meet his, licking him back, tasting him, savoring him.

He groaned deep in his chest, and the sound sent chills down your spine. You responded in kind, tiny moans escaping your throat with every breath, urging him on, building his heat even higher, as well as yours.

"I need to feel you, I can't take it," he said, both hands holding the hem of your shirt, awaiting for you to nod your head to grant him permission which you quickly did when he didn't proceed further, and he tossed it over your head so that your silky black bra came into view. He took a moment to ogle the way the bra clung to your skin before he unclasped it from behind, setting your skin free and revealing your breasts to him completely. You felt exposed but you found that you quickly didn't mind with the way he was looking at you.

"Fuck, these are my favorite boobs by far, they're so perky," he said almost breathlessly, which instantly brought a smile on your face, a soft laugh spilling through your lips. He slipped his shirt off next, tossing it to the side, and he emitted a low groan when your hard nipples pressed against the skin of his chest.

He slid his hand down to cup your breast, his strong fingers were gentle on your nipple and then firmer, stroking and squeezing, pulling as you arched up against him with soft noises of approval.

"Your body is perfect, you're perfect, fuck," he praised as his hand moved to stroke your chest, curling his fingers to allow his nails to gently scrape a trail downward, teasing the nerves and making your nipples rise hard and aching. He found one and pinched it between his fingers, sending little shocks of pleasure coursing through your body. He teased and turned it almost to the point of pain, but backing off to squeeze gently and then abandon it to explore the soft, delicate curves of your breasts. He briefly slid them back down to rid you of your rucked up skirt, nearly ripping it off of you in his impatience. Then he hooked his fingers under the waistband of your panties only to bring them down with your skirt, tugging them both off in one motion. He gave himself a moment to drink in the sight of you, how your flesh was already glistening and slick just for him, only for him, and the look of pure, unadulterated lust in his face suggested that it took everything in him not to take you right then and there.

"No one compares to you, so don't you forget it," he whispered hoarsely, and you nodded your head, still speechless and surprised that your jealousy led to this, looks like it was good for something. You were so desperate to explore tonight with him because of how powerful and dominating he was in his arousal.

"Jerome, you sure know how to make a girl blush," you told him in a soft murmur, your cheeks heating up and it spread across your whole face.

He kissed you hard, teeth scraping your lips, nose bumping into yours with the intensity and impatience of it, a strand of his hair sweeping across your sensitive skin. He shifted until he was leaning over you, pinning you, demanding that you finish what you had started.

His mouth trailed down your neck, kissing, licking, biting gently and just to the point of pain. You arched back, giving him access, moaning as his mouth fastened on the tender skin at the base of your throat. He nipped and sucked hard, torturing your flesh with his teeth, leaving light bruises that would mark you as his.

"The things you fucking do to me," he drawled, trailing off before he continued, "there's not a thing I wouldn't do for you, fuck, I'd do anything just to keep you here with me like this."

You were feeling particularly bold at his words so you reached your hand out, fingernails scrapping teasingly across his nipple and then began a slow and tortuous journey downward. His stomach was tight with sheaths of muscles yet smooth to your questing fingers. It rippled beneath your hand, pleasantly responding to your touch. You traced the muscles, appreciating their definition, and he purred at your ministrations, encouraging you.

"I just fucking love how flushed your body looks right now, makes you look even cuter," he murmured, his gruff voice making sparks go off in your veins. You could listen to him talk all day.

He continued the tiny kisses and licks and paused to suck at your burning skin. He was rock hard in his pants yet whisper soft with you, a living oxymoron and it was driving you mad. He was slow with you, only because he wanted to take the time to appreciate your body. You expected to be taken again and again, only to have him continue to tease you with his mouth. Your nipples were so hard they were painful by the time he finally reached and claimed one between his lips.

"You taste so fucking good, we have got so much lost time to make up for," he chuckled against your skin, and it vibrated around your nipple, making you arch up in response. He sucked softly at first and then harder, scraping the engorged flesh with sharp white teeth. You pressed up against him, urging him to continue, your voice in a whisper and raw with whimpers of desire.

Your arms slid around him, pressing and pulling, stroking the skin at his back before sliding your hands down his sides, caressing and marveling at his beautiful body. You slipped your hand down between where your bodies joined to pop the button to his pants open and then tugged the zipper down. You shoved his pants down along with his boxers as far as they could go, but thankfully he kicked them off for you as his mouth created such a searing suction around your nipple. You loved touching him, loved touching his smooth muscles covered by warm skin that felt silken under your fingers. You reveled in the hair on his chest, the delicacy of his back and the curve at the base of his spine that separated flaring upward and rounding into perfection. When you skimmed your fingernails along the line of his ass he tensed and his teeth pinched your nipple more firmly, both of you shivering with the sensation.

"Shit," he pulled away momentarily to curse under his ragged breath, "you drive me mad, dollface, you're the only one for me, you got that? Only you," he admitted, and you nodded your head frantically, making him smile widely because of the mere effect he had on you. He shifted his attentions to your other nipple, gifting it with the same slow, loving affection as he had the first one. You wanted to pull his mouth away and haul him up until he was in position so that you could arch up and take him within. You ached for him, feeling hollow and empty, your inner walls clenching, needing, only to be tortured by tongue and lips that were in no hurry to abandon you.

His hands held you, turning you easily so that he had access, caressing and teasing, skimming your burning skin as low as your waist only to maddeningly stop and slide upward again. His palms felt soft against your skin as he stroked first firmly and then almost to a tickle before grasping you and lifting you to turn you for better access to your breast. He continued to suckle one while his entire hand encompassed the other, the way his long fingers toyed with the delicate mound sent a hot wave of electricity straight down to your core.

Your breath came and went in a soft moan that never quite stopped. You were beyond speech. You wished that it didn't have to take an interaction with another girl and your jealousy to lead to this, but it all worked out in the end and you weren't one to complain when his mouth was watering at the mere sight of you before him. Your moans rose in volume when his lips abandoned your nipple to slide downward over your rib cage then to the narrows of your waist.

"You look even more beautiful when you're wrecked dollface, who knew," he whispered to you in a coo. His face was upraised to you, hair hanging in tangles that moved with him, pulling forth even more sensation from your skin.

"You're such a tease," you replied with a soft giggle shortly after the words came out, and it drew one from him right after. He bent his head down to place a soft kiss to your navel, his hot breath covering the skin there. You slid your fingers deep into his hair, tugging gently which certainly caught his attention. "Please take me, Jerome, I need you."

He chuckled, the rumble of it quaking against your body. "Oh believe me, I will, but you've got to be patient," he told you with that devilish, dark smirk stretched across his face, "I'm not sure you believe you're as beautiful as I say you are, so allow me to continue demonstrating," he crooned, and you looked back at him with a weak smile. He was right, and if you both waited, it would make tonight last longer and that was exactly what you knew you wanted deep down despite your need to be filled in that empty space between your legs.

"Okay," you breathed out softly in answer.

His lips descended again and you could feel his smug smile against your skin. He licked and sucked at the skin of your stomach, his hand moving down your thigh and sliding it below to find the tender place behind your knee. You bent your leg to give him better access and he slowly drew his fingers upward, tracing the muscles along the inside of your thigh. He brushed his hand there slowly before he descended your other leg. You whimpered in protest as his fingers passed the center of you without more than a feather-light touch against the hot flesh there.

He squeezed the inside of your thigh, pulling at the flesh, marveling at the way your leg moved instinctively to give him more room. His lips trailed down over your stomach to pause at the softness there. He could feel the hard abdominal muscles tensing, but they were padded by delicate skin. He rested his head on your stomach for a moment to appreciate the way it went taut, and then his lips to your skin started the fire anew.

You could barely reach him as he slid further down your body. You twined your fingers into his hair and let the strands run through your fingers. His hair splayed out over your skin, moving like silk when he turned his head, it was warm and soft and sent delicious tingles throughout your every nerve. The auburn locks caught the blue of the night outside and reflected it back, shimmering across his whole body. The breeze coming from your window soothed your hot skin, slipping over your hard nipples like a silken kiss.

He looked up at you, his blue-green eyes darkened with lust. You gazed at him, caught in the moment, there was no one else in the world but you two. The wind howled outside, but here there was only heat and lust and pleasure. He held your gaze for a moment longer, continuing to drink in the sight of you, half hidden in shadow, bathed in moonlight. He wanted to remember the way you looked forever.

"More," you whispered, "make me yours."

The corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement. His voice was hoarse, yet that playful tone still remained. "You already are, and you always will be. That's a promise I intend on keeping," he assured with a deep purr.

You smiled softly at that, cheeks flushing even more so after hearing the promise in his voice and seeing the smile on his face. He kissed your stomach again and then started to slide lower. He was pinning one leg beneath him, but the other, the one he had been squeezing, bent and pushed your hips upward, begging him for what you hoped was to come. He stopped to nuzzle the velvet-soft line underneath your stomach before he traveled further down. Eagerly, he bent down until his lips met your sex. He sucked the flesh and laved it with his tongue, moving and exploring around to appreciate your flavor, pressing his chin into you as he tasted the hot skin.

Slowly, tortuously, he moved even lower, pausing when he came to the center of you. You were open, moist, begging for his attention. He bent down further and kissed you reverently; inhaling the intoxicating scent you exuded. It surrounded him, swirling in a dance to delight the senses. He lifted a little so that he could see you, waiting for him. Your sex sparkled with tiny beads of moisture that caught the moonlight, and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to dive right in.

"You've got such a pretty pussy dollface, just like I knew you would," he said with a hum, "fuck, how is it possible to be this irresistible," he murmured more to himself than to you.

When his tongue touched you and then slid over the swollen nub in one sudden motion, you arched up crying out with need, giving yourself up to pleasure and every single brush of his talented tongue. He felt your muscles ripple beneath his hands, and he continued to pepper kisses along the moist skin. His chin and nose pressed against you as the softness of his lips teased you. He licked tentatively, exploring, feeling out what you liked and where you were the most sensitive. He glided his tongue around with maddening slowness, completely unhurried and allowing himself to become familiar with your taste.

Your back arched up higher while he mapped you, and your fingers grasped reflexively at his hair, nails digging into his scalp as you attempted to bring him closer even though he was a close as could he learned what he needed to know, he delved into you, thrusting deeply with his tongue. He prodded and licked and nipped so gently that you shuddered and pressed upward, demanding more, firmer, deeper. He gave it to you. He licked with long strokes, stripes of his saliva drizzling down to your entrance.

You cried out and felt him smile against you, lips curling from all the sounds that endlessly spilled from your lips. He looked up at you, moisture beads twinkling on his lips, dark eyes black with feral lust. He held your eyes for a long moment, committing your expression and responding smile to memory. He knew that you wouldn't ever look as beautiful as you did now.

He slid his hand up the inside of your thigh, his thick fingers brushing against your opening gently, teasingly. When he had gathered enough of your juices, he slipped a finger into you and then another as you moaned out his name, opening yourself for him. He went deep, stretching the tender tissue and scissoring them around to coat your wetness all over his fingers. He pushed and pushed, sending ripples of pleasure up your abdomen. Then he stopped and went in quest of his prize.

He found it knuckle-deep on the top surface, a fragile sponge of nerve endings. When he curled his fingers, you cried out, yanking his hair painfully tight in your passion. He fought against the pull, gluing his lips to yours, licking hard and fast as he worked on you. You gave one lunge upward and climaxed with a moan of his name, gasping as the pleasure swirled around you and then concentrated on the center of your being. As you relaxed he eased up to touches and kisses that didn't over stimulate. You took great sobbing breaths and reached down to pet the hair you had pulled.

"Fuck, I need you, I need you, I need you," he breathed out, his tone like gravel, and it almost sounded like he was confessing his love for you, but maybe it was just your imagination or what you thought you heard.

In an instant he moved back down, kissing softly before rubbing with the tip of his tongue. He licked and tickled and slid well moistened fingers into you to bring back the heat, teasing you for only a couple of moments, making sure you were nice and ready for him. When your fingers started to tug at his hair again, he moved upward, sliding his body along yours, pinning you with his superior weight.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, babygirl, exactly how you deserve it," he told you around an indrawn hiss. He kissed you and you leaned into it, your tongue meeting his, flicking the moisture from his lips. You tasted yourself, slick and soft and salty. The warmth of your own aroma filling the room. His hair spilled across your face, cocooning you into a kiss that drew the very breath from your lungs. When your breath was sobbing in your throat he released you and moved back down your body, his erection trailing fire as it traced along the line of your belly down lower.

"Please give it to me, Jerome, please, I need it," you begged, your voice completely and utterly breathless.

"Oh I'm going to give it to you alright," he purred low in his throat. You lifted up and he positioned himself. He held himself and stroked upwards, pulling the foreskin back and running the sensitive head along the wet, soft bloom of you, rolling your clit around in slow, circles before he slipped downwards and pressed at your opening. You thrust upward, seeking to capture him. He teased you once, twice, and then thrust forward as you pushed against him.

Thick and long, he slid deep into you, grunting with pleasure as your hot inner walls clenched around him immediately. It was almost enough to drive him over the edge, but he paused, and regained control. He took a deep breath and thrust hard into you after he gave himself a moment. You felt spread and stretched because of his size, but you absolutely loved the sting as he sunk into your slick passage. Spurred on even more, you lifted one leg slightly to give him better access.

He moved slightly and put a strong hand under your thigh, helping to hold your leg up. It sent his cock into you at a better angle, allowing him to hit that sweet spot inside of you. The burst of pleasure you felt was like an electric shock. You started pushing down, wiggling your hips to press into him harder. He obliged you, sliding deep into you only to withdraw almost completely and then rolled forward again. You rose to meet him, surging forward like the tide, surrounding him, completely relentless in your pace.

"Fuck, you're squeezing me so tight, I can't fucking get enough of it," he hissed out, breath growing more ragged by the second. You pushed upward as he thrust, withdrawing as he pulled out. You found his rhythm and matched it, mimicking him as close as possible. Your muscles gripped him tighter, refusing to ever let him go as you both rolled together. As your passion rose higher he accompanied you.

It was a dance and he both led and followed. He thrust and churned, within you, his lips scorching over the flesh on your chest and breasts, alternately sucking and gasping as he found and gave pleasure. He twisted more, lifting your leg higher and rammed himself deeper into you, searing your inner walls with demanding movements of his hips. Your motions grew more desperate, more ragged as you both neared climax. He shut his eyes tight, doing his best to hold on even as his body threatened to tip over the edge.

As you felt your orgasm approaching, he changed to rhythmic thrusting that rocked you with a steady beat. There was nothing in the universe but the two of you and the stars that looked down unmoved by your heated desire. Your eyes dilated with lust, and you were blind to everything except both of your pleasure. You were faintly aware that he was there whispering sweet nothings in your ears as he slammed his hips into you harder, faster, it was everything you needed. You reached your orgasm first, arching so high and hard that you lifted him up, your inner walls clenching and milking him, your pleasure sending him crashing into his own climax.

He cursed low and deep, his words rumbling in his chest as he rammed forward again and again, filling you. He froze, shivers chasing each other up and down his spine as his body pumped into you. The aftershocks made him jerk inside you, bringing forth soft moans of completion and pleasure. He was completely spent as you were. His muscles had gone slack with satiation and he rolled to the opposite side of you as he stared at you with heavily lidded eyes, panting hard as he laid a hand over his chest. You laid there for a long moment, attempting to get your breathing under control and just soaking up what just occurred before you finally turned to look at him with a weak smile on your face.

"Feeling better now?" he asked, still out of breath, a long smirk playing on his lips.

"Mhmm," you told him and rested your head on his bare chest. He stroked your hair with his hand, toying with the strands as he let out a sigh of contentment. One of his arms securely wrapped around your waist, and your legs were tangled together, the slight chill in the air was no match for your shared body heat. You made a pleased little noise as you nuzzled closer to the warmth of his chest.

"You don't need to worry about a thing, dollface, you've already got me," he reassured with a small chuckle. "I didn't know you could be so cute when you were jealous though, it's a good look for you," he teased, and you let out a puff, feeling your cheeks light up with embarrassment.

"That wasn't cute, stop it, meanie," you moved back slightly to nudge him in the chest with your elbow, and he laughed at that. You leaned in to press a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, silently thanking him for tonight. You reached out to grab his hand and he took yours in an instant, entwining your fingers together in a tight lock. He lifted your hand up to place a quick kiss upon it before he dropped it back down.

"Thank you," you whispered as you looked up at him with a soft smile.

"I should be the one thanking you for that orgasm, and for letting me fuck you, you felt fucking amazing," he said with a low, possessive growl as he yanked you closer, making you emit a loud giggle from the affectionate gesture.

You didn't have anything to worry about, like he said, he was yours, and now you couldn't even remember why you were jealous in the first place as you snuggled up to him and fell asleep listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat.


End file.
